


Observations on the New Roommate

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism, improvised gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Sho has a new roommate called Nino.





	Observations on the New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> The original character isn't really an original character since he's unnamed, haha. Thank you to S for helping me out with this fic! ♥ Thank you to Kayls for reading this through! ♥  
> Also posted on my [fic journal!](http://rochiii.livejournal.com/3182.html)

  **Observations on the New Roommate**

 

  **1\. Nino’s first meeting with Sho was awkward.**

 It was 7am. University student Sakurai Sho scratched his head. His report was due in a week, and he was stuck on the discussion part, finding it hard to form words. He woke up early to continue his report, wanting to also do schoolwork for his other courses.

He sighed. He was distracted. Along with being busy with consecutive projects and reports, a new roommate had been assigned to his room.

His previous roommate who he got along with quite well had left for an foreign exchange program, and he was left to stress about whether he'll get along well with the new one or not. All he heard from the landlord was that he was a cute and charming student, with good grades able to rival Sho's.

According also to the landlord he was going to arrive that morning. The landlord had left him his roommate's key because he had business to attend to that day.

Right on cue, a knock sounded from the door.

"Excuse me? Sakurai Sho-san?" A muffled high pitched voice asked.

"I'll be right there!" Saving his report, he left his laptop to open the door.

A kittenish smile greeted Sho as he opened the door. The young man– who Sho assumed was his new roommate– was both shorter and thinner than him. He was wearing a plaid yellow button down over a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi. Sakurai Sho-san?" The young man said, and Sho's eyes were quickly attuned to the moles on his chin as well as on his cheek.

 _Cute_ , Sho thought.

"Sakurai-san?" The next time Sho looked at him, he noticed the young man smirking.

Sho remembered to answer him. "Yeah, I'm Sho. Are you my new roommate?"

"Yeah, Ninomiya Kazunari, you can just call me Nino."

Sho nodded at that.

"Can I come in?" Nino said, Sho realizing he was blocking the doorway so he moved away.

Nino walked in and looked around. Their room was a good size, with two beds at the end corners of the room, a large closet in the middle, as well as a curtain acting as a partition. There were two other doors, one of which was open and lead to a small kitchen while the other was a closed door leading to the bathroom. A table was located near the kitchen, where Sho's laptop was located. A couch and an armchair faced a small television.

Nino went to the made up bed, across the other which had pajamas laid on top of it. "It's a pretty nice room, huh."

"Yeah, it is. You can just put your stuff on the other half of the closet."

"Okay, thanks."

It was awkward but that's how first meetings usually go, Sho considered. He went back to his laptop and tried to continue his report. He eyed Nino from his periphery and saw him unpacking.

Nino stretched his arms to reach the top shelf, his shirt lifting up, showing his underwear band and a bit of fabric. It was a pretty flashy design, Sho thought.

He didn't notice Nino looking back at him, head tilted. “What is it Sakurai-san?”

“Oh– uh, your, um, underwear is pretty flashy, isn't it?” He didn't know why he’s being honest but he shrugged it off. _He’s tired_.

“Yeah, I like ‘em like that.” Nino pulled at the elastic band which hit his stomach, causing him to shudder a little. Sho was distracted once again, but tried to regain focus.

“You can just call me Sho by the way, Sakurai-san is a bit too stuffy.” Considering he’ll be spending more time with Nino, Sho decided to have Nino refer to him with his first name.

“Sho, then. What's the curtain for, by the way?” Nino said as he pulled it sideways.

“It's a partition. Just in case you're shy about changing or uh–” Sho paused, Nino looking right at him. “When you have some… business to take care of.”

“ _Oh_ , that kind of business?” Nino smirked. “Huh. Nice but I'm comfortable doing that even without a partition.” Nino winked, his statement catching Sho’s attention.

Sho could feel his cheeks getting hot, trying to block his incoming fantasy of Nino, on the bed—

“Sho.” Thankfully Nino called him. Sho turned his head and saw that Nino was holding onto the armchair next to the sofa.

“Do you have a favorite seat or something here? Don't want to sit there suddenly if you're particular about it.”

“None, none, you can sit anywhere you like.”

“Mm, I see. Well, I'm going to take a bath for now, it was a long ride to get back here.”

Sho nodded and finally returned his sight to the laptop screen. He was still distracted and now, irritated. He was irritated and surprised to have imagined Nino in a sexual way when he just met him. It had been a while since he got any sexual satisfaction from himself, more so from another person so he guessed it was because of that as well as his tiredness.

Still, the landlord was right. His new roommate really was cute.  

 

**2\. Nino didn't care much about clothes.**

Sho blinked a few times upon seeing Nino's outfit during the morning. He's pretty sure he passed by those clothes in the women's section of the department store.

Nino was wearing a tight pink shirt, with a large neck hole, showing his collarbones. The words SISTERS FOREVER were printed in black at the chest area. He was also wearing black shorts, flowy and loose, which were only until the upper part of his thighs. The hems had lace on them and the material was a bit shiny. It was a nice fit on him, the curves at his waist showing and the shorts making his hips more prominent.

“These were my sister’s if you were wondering.” Nino said, munching on some chips.

“Oh– I– you don't mind wearing women's clothing?”

Nino shrugged. “As long as it fits it's fine. I don't really buy much clothes either so might as well make use of older stuff.”

“I see.” Sho nodded slowly.

“Do I look good?” Nino smirked and Sho looked down, feeling hot.

“Um, yeah, you do.”

“Glad to hear that from you Sho.”

Sho proceeded to get dressed for his classes.

That night, Sho was going to accompany his friend, Aiba Masaki. After his last class he went back to an empty dormitory to change.

He wondered where Nino was but shrugged and headed out. He was to meet Aiba at a bar nearby the campus. When he arrived he spotted Aiba at the counter, his arm around another person's shoulders.

Surprisingly, the other person was Nino.

“Sho-chan!” Aiba called out to Sho.

“Sho-chan?” Nino looked towards the direction Sho was standing at. “Ah, it's Sho!”

“Eh? You know him Nino?”

“He’s my roommate!”

Sho noticed Aiba was wearing something flashier as compared to his outfit in class earlier. In class Aiba was wearing a maroon hoodie, gray sweatpants, and sandals. Now he was clad in a colorful polo shirt, ripped jeans, and red sneakers.

Meanwhile, Nino was wearing a striped cardigan over a white v-neck shirt, loose gray pants, and white sneakers, the same outfit Sho saw him in as he left the dorm that morning.

 

**3\. Nino didn't like to spend money and liked to be treated.**

Sho approached both Aiba and Nino at the counter.

“You know each other?” Sho asked.

“We have class together! I didn't know you guys were roommates!”

“I just moved in the other day. Sho-chan’s pretty hot.” Nino was looking directly at him. He was also calling him Sho-chan, Sho noticed.

“He is.” Aiba agreed.

“Can we change the subject?” Sho was already red in the face. He was happy being praised but didn't expect Nino to say that outright.

Aiba laughed. “Alright, what do you want to drink?”

“Beer.” Sho said, finally sitting down. He noticed a glass in front of Nino, filled with ice and with little beer inside. Beside it was a beer bottle which was still quite full. Aiba on the other hand had already finished half of his.

“Not drinking much, Nino?” Sho asked.

“No, I'm just waiting for the ice to melt.”

“Diluted beer? You like that stuff?”

Nino shrugged. “It's alright.”

“You're weird, Nino!” Aiba grinned as he drank large gulps of his beer.

“If you keep that up, you'll get drunk soon Aiba.” Sho warned.

“Isn't that the whole point of it?” Aiba said and finished his bottle.

Throughout the night, Nino kept up with drinking diluted beer, only buying two bottles. Aiba and Sho however, bought multiple.

Aiba had gone off to another crowd he knew, saying he'd come back right after. Sho and Nino were left together.

“Why do you dilute beer? Doesn't it taste bad?” Filter already swayed by the alcohol, Sho asked.  

Nino, already red in the face, laughed softly. “It's just cheaper that way, Sho-chan.”

“Wha– Didn't you bring money? I can treat you to one more bottle.” At this point, he could do anything for him, Sho thought to himself.

“You're already drunk Sho.” Nino sneered, leaning his cheek on his hand. “I wouldn't mind a treat but I still have money. I just don't want to spend much.”

Sho scrunched his face, pouting. “It's beer! It's not like you drink everyday!”

“If you really want to treat me, go on and buy me a bottle.” Nino chuckled.

Sho clumsily opened his wallet, taking out another bill to buy more beer.

This time Nino drank the beer as it was.  

The following day, Sho invited Nino to a nearby family restaurant where he studies.

“It's fine, I'll pass.” Nino was leaning back on the armchair, phone in hand.

“Come on, please, I'll treat you to whatever you like.” Sho said, collecting the notebook and book he was planning to bring.

Nino sat up in interest. “Well if you insist, then I'll go with you.”

Sho laughed. “Is it okay if we pass by the bookstore first? I have something to buy there too.”

At the bookstore, Sho noticed Nino was also browsing for things to buy. After checking the price tags however, he'd put it back.

Sho was lining up at the counter when Nino came back empty-handed.

“Not buying anything?”

“It's all so expensive here.” Nino looked at the pen Sho was holding. “I could buy some beer with the price of that pen.”

Sho laughed softly. “It's a good pen Nino! It easy to write with and has nice ink.”

“Still expensive. I wouldn't buy that.” Nino scrunched up his face as Sho looked at him amusedly.

 

**4\. Nino was pretty good at cooking.**

One weekend Sho arrived at the dorm carrying a container full of vegetables, fruits, meat, and other lasting food. It had been given to him by his parents since he went home the day before.

It was great having so many ingredients but the downside to it was that he hardly cooked. It usually didn't end well when he did. Sure, it was edible but it wasn't always delicious.

Just in time, Nino was there. Looking at the open refrigerator, he grumbled.

“What's up?” Sho entered the kitchen.

“Forgot to buy food.”

“Perfect timing then. My parents gave me some stuff that'll probably last a week.”

Nino looked at Sho who was still holding the container of food.

“A lot of it is raw ingredients though and I don't really cook well…” Sho trailed off. “Would you happen to…”

Nino shrugged. “I cook alright.”

But Nino's cooking was more than alright.

Sho had three bowls of rice with the vegetable and meat stir fry Nino made.

Nino looked fondly at Sho while he was devouring what he prepared for both of them.

 

**5\. Nino had good grades even if he was kind of addicted to video games.**

Sho looked at Nino who was pushing the buttons of his game console. He was in his usual clothes at the dorm, a shirt and knee length shorts. Nino pretty much just played video games. Sure, he’d do his reports and papers but that would usually go on for 2 hours max.

At times, he’d be wearing headphones, which Sho considered as Nino’s Do Not Disturb sign. If he really had to talk to him, he would wave in front of his face.

There would also be times where Nino wouldn’t be wearing any headphones and Sho would just keep talking with him, even if at times he hardly replied. Nino seemed to listen, especially when Sho would leave behind an errand before leaving. By the time he got back at the dorm, Nino would have already done it and he would be back in front of the television playing video games.

Sho would usually take over using the television in the evening, when it was time for the news. He liked watching the news, and at those times Nino would transfer to his laptop to play games. He also seemed to be listening to the news however, as he would answer whenever Sho asked about his opinion.

It was an interesting side of Nino, the fact that he could still listen to his surroundings even while  playing video games.

He also hardly seemed to open his textbooks— Sho hadn't even seen him with a book in his hands.

It intrigued him, because he had to pretty much live and breathe his textbooks during exam periods but Nino was still playing video games then. At those times he played more often with his headphones on, probably not to disturb with the game sounds.

Sho finally asked him about it over dinner. That night Nino made curry, giving Sho extra servings since he usually ate more than Nino did.

“How do you study?”

Nino took a spoonful of curry before answering. “I listen.”

“In classes? So you don't have to study here?”

“Yeah, I also listen to audiobooks while playing.”

Sho was shocked. “Eh? So that's what you listen to when you wear headphones?”

“Yeah, what did you think it was?”

“Uh, I thought you were just… being considerate and keeping things down.”

“I just play on mute Sho-chan.”

Sho turned red at having the wrong assumption.

“Though I do play on mute since you read a lot. You don't play any music so I thought you're probably the type who prefers to read without noise.”

Sho turned redder at the thought of Nino being observant and considerate of him. He did hardly play any music when he read.

Sho tried to get back on the studying topic. “So you don't have any books?”

“I have e-books I found on the internet for free just in case. Real books are pretty expensive.”

“That's true. Then you have audio books for all your courses?”

“Are you at the learning styles topic in your Psych class?” Nino laughed. “Not all of them. I asked Aiba-chan to record chapters of courses we both have since he says he studies better when he reads stuff aloud. Otherwise I do that by myself.”

“That's a pretty good system for it.”

“Yeah, it works fine so far. But if I'm not that confident about a topic I read the e-books and familiarize myself with it.”

“Familiarization huh? Well, yeah memorizing is pretty tough.”

“Right? It's a hit or miss for remembering stuff long term but it's good for exams and grades.”

A few days later, Sho passed by Nino's laptop which had the screen with his grades open, showing mostly A’s and A-minuses.

His method truly did well with grades, Sho thought.

 

**6\. Nino was quite a flirt and liked to have sex.**

It was almost midnight, and Sho had just settled in bed, on his side, facing Nino’s empty one.

He heard muffled high pitched laughing out the door, which sounded like Nino, and another lower pitched voice laughing along with him. Sho covered up half of his face with his blanket, already expecting them to enter soon.

It wasn't the first time Nino had brought someone back with him from a night out. They usually use the partition so it wasn't that big of a deal for Sho. He could hear them and to be honest Nino's moans got him hard a few times but it was something he could will away.

This time however, things were different.

Sho closed his eyes as he heard the door open. Nino and another man entered the room, giggling and whispering. They went straight to the bed, not bothering to use the partition, probably assuming Sho was already in deep sleep.

In no time, Nino started moaning.

Sho was doing his best to sleep, though without the partition blocking the other bed, he couldn't. He resorted to squinting, trying to be conspicuous in watching them.

Nino was on his knees, chest sticking to the bed, and cheek planted on his pillow. The other man was behind him, dick slowly going in and out of Nino's asshole.

“Q-quick, he might wake up– _ah_ —” The other man quickened his pace, his thighs slapping against the back of Nino's.

“But you’d like that wouldn't you? Your roommate seeing how much of a slut you are.” Nino moaned at that, and the man slapped Nino's ass. “Fuck, you got tighter. You really want him to see you like this, huh?” Sho tried to open his eyes wider to see them better. He was already so hard.

Nino scrambled for hold on the sheets, biting on them. “I don't– mn– that's so good!”

“You didn't even bother closing the curtain.” The man thrusted harder and Nino moaned louder. “At least try to pretend you don't want to wake him up.” As he continued fucking Nino, he scrunched up Nino’s discarded boxers and reached out to put it in Nino’s mouth.

Muffled moans came about from the improvised gag, and Sho had his eyes open, watching Nino. Nino glanced at him, noticing him watching.

“Tight! God, Nino–” The other man exclaimed, not noticing Sho was awake. The man thrusted harder and faster. With another slap to his ass, Nino came, his dick untouched.

Sho closed his eyes after Nino finished. He was as hard as a rock. He was also frustrated, not being able to relieve himself.

The other man continued fucking Nino, and after a few thrusts, slipped out, hurriedly took off the condom, and came on Nino's back.

It took a while before Sho finally drifted to sleep.

 

**7\. Nino was really trying to seduce Sho.**

The next morning went by like normal.

Nino only brought up _possibly_ waking Sho up last night because he brought someone back at the dorm, apologizing about it.

Sho accepted his apology, unsure whether to apologize for watching them.  

He left it be, as did Nino.

However, it consumed him. He would imagine that night again, especially when he jacked off in the shower, thinking that Nino did want him to see all of that.

He also noticed Nino was a lot more seductive than usual, lightly touching him whenever he was beside him, and wearing revealing clothing more often.

One morning, Sho went into the kitchen and saw Nino leaning on the sink, cereal bowl in hand. It was his first time to see Nino that day. He looked at Nino’s bare legs and thighs, hardly covered by the skimpy gym shorts he was wearing. He’s also wearing a loose shirt, the neck hole widely cut, his collarbones easily seen and with one side slipping off his shoulder. He spotted a smirk on Nino's face, catching him looking.

“Like what you see?”

“I– uh.” Sho cleared his throat. “I'm here to get your payment for the water and electricity this month.”

“Oh, already time to pay?” Nino scooped up a spoonful and put it in his mouth, conscious of Sho watching him. Milk dripped from the side of Nino's mouth and he licked it clean. “Well, you're going to have to wait because my mom will be sending me my money for this month later.”

“I see. Well, as long as the payment is given this week it’s fine.” Sho nodded and headed out to the living room, Nino following and leaving behind his cereal bowl.

Sho sat on the couch and checked his phone. Nino sat on one of the armchair next to the couch, leaning back with his legs spread.

“Do you have class today?”

"Nope, none–” Sho faced Nino, and with his legs spread out, Sho could already see his inner thighs. Clearing his throat again, he continued. “None today. I've been up since last night because I finished a report.” He let out a sigh. “I'll probably sleep after a while, after the package I’m waiting for arrives.”

“I see.” Nino said, adjusting his shirt, making Sho focus his eyes on his collarbones.

 _God_ , Nino was hot.

 

**8\. Nino was good with his hands, among other things.**

“You must be tired then. Want a massage? I’m pretty good at those.” Nino offered, cracking his knuckles.

Sho was tempted. His roommate had been obviously seducing him since the first day he moved in and honestly, he’s almost at his breaking point, but with the deadlines he had to finish he couldn’t let himself entertain any of his advances.

Except maybe this one. “Alright, yeah, a massage would be great.”

“You’re alright with me touching you?”

“Yeah, just, help me relax I guess.”

“Understood.” Nino smiled.

In just a few minutes, Sho was lying on his stomach on the couch, his shirt off, and his cheek planted on a pillow. Nino was sitting on the back of his thighs, spreading massage oil on his hands and thereafter, Sho’s shoulders and back.

“You carry around massage oil with you?”

“Mm. I work in a massage parlor part time, so I have stuff like this.” Nino started massaging him, starting from his shoulders.

“O- _oh_.” Sho let out a soft sound, making Nino chuckle.

“Good?”  

Sho let out an elongated _yes_ and closed his eyes. Nino was good at this. “You have a pretty back. You work out?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

Nino continued with his movements, eliciting soft moans and groans from Sho. Sho was having a good time, and he thought Nino must be having a good time too, since he could feel his already hard dick at his thighs.

“You have a nice butt.” Nino said as he reached the small of Sho’s back.

Sho chuckled. “Like what you see?” Already feeling quite relaxed, he decided to flirt a bit, returning Nino’s question from earlier.

“I think that’s pretty obvious already, unfortunately.” Nino said, referring to his hard on.

More than seeing it, Sho could hear the frown in Nino’s tone. He laughed. “We can take care of that later if you want.”

“Oh? _We_ , huh? Finally giving in?”

“I’ve been planning to from the start but I had too much to take care of recently that I couldn’t really focus on you yet.”

“Interesting. Well, I’m pretty much done here, so why don’t you lie on your back so I can massage something else.”

“Gladly.”

Sho was lying on his back, wearing only his briefs, his pants discarded. Nino was on top of him, straddling Sho’s crotch. Nino was still wearing his gym shorts but Sho could see how hard he was. With how defined the outline of his dick was, Sho suspected Nino wasn’t even wearing any underwear underneath.

Nino started swaying his hips, rubbing their clothed dicks together with Sho following. Nino let out soft moans, holding on tighter to the back of the sofa. His shirt slipped lower, and Sho reached out to pull it down more, starting to play with Nino's nipple. Nino shivered and moaned.

They moved to the bed, Nino's to be exact, because it was cleaner.

Nino was on all fours, still wearing clothes.

Sho moved aside Nino’s gym shorts, his asshole showing. “God, you really weren't wearing anything else under here.” Sho said, his lubed fingers encircling the entrance.

Nino whined, excited for what's to come. “It makes it easier.”

Sho took his time in preparing him, marveling in the noises Nino was making. From the previous times he had heard Nino have sex he would try to listen as the partition blocked his view. Nino sounded so into it as he always did.

As usual Nino's moaning spurred Sho on. “On top.” Slapping Nino's ass, Sho took of his briefs and laid down on the bed.

Nino was about to take off his shorts but Sho stopped him. “Keep it on.”

Nino laughed. “I knew these shorts would do the trick.”

Taking a condom beside the lube packet, Nino settled on the bed, his face directly above Sho’s dick. He took a lick at the head, staring at Sho as he did so.

“God, Nino– Come on.” Sho said with a whine.

“Alright, alright.” Nino laughed, quickly put the condom on Sho and readjusted his position, hovering over Sho's dick. Pulling at his shorts, he slowly inserted it into him, mouth open and eyes closed.

“Shit, Nino, you look so hot like this.”

“I know.” Nino finally settled down, sitting on Sho’s dick. He started swaying his hips slowly, humming softly as he did. “You know, with how intently you were watching me the other night I thought you would want to fuck me from behind.”

Sho turned red. “So you did know I was watching. God, that's so embarrassing.”

Nino grinned. “It was hot. And the guy fucking me was right, I really did want you to see all of that.” Swaying his hips faster, Nino moaned, Sho following after. “Did you jack off to it, Sho?” Nino was already bouncing up and down Sho’s dick, riding him.

Sho was redder this time. “Ugh— I did.”

Nino looked satisfied. “I knew it.”

“Shut up.” Sho said weakly and Nino laughed. As revenge, Sho finally moved his hips up, fucking into Nino.

“Ugh– Sho!” Nino fell onto Sho’s chest, stopping his movements and letting Sho do the fucking. “So good–” Nino moaned, pushing back on Sho’s dick.

Nino's happy with sex face up close spurred Sho on even more, making him thrust harder.

“You know, what other thing was hot? You with a gag.” Sho grabbed his boxers nearby, scrunching it up.

Seeing the balled up boxers, Nino opened his mouth wider.

“Ugh— you're so willing.” The makeshift gag was then in Nino's mouth, muffling his moans yet again.

It didn't take long for both of them to come.

 

**9\. Nino liked black coffee.**

The sex was great and Sho was exhausted, enough for him to sleep right after they finished.

He awakened to the smell of coffee and Nino. Nino was sitting on the free space on the bed, checking his phone and with a mug in his other hand.

“ _Nino_.” Sho grumbled and encircled his arms around Nino's waist. Nino was wearing a t-shirt and loose shorts.

“Oh, you're awake.” Nino laughed softly. “Quite affectionate too.”

“You’re warm.”

“Well, you're butt naked so you _would_ be cold.”

Sho looked down at his naked body. He forgot about that.

“The delivery man came by to deliver your package.”

Sho was startled. “Did the delivery man see me naked, oh my go–”

“Relax, Sho-chan. I covered you with a blanket when the delivery man arrived.”

“Eh? Where’s the blanket?”

“I took it off so I can look at you more. Want some coffee?” Nino handed the mug to Sho who quickly chugged a mouthful.

Due to his surprise, Sho almost spat it out.

“This is so bitter!” Sho exclaimed.

“Well, it is coffee, Sho-chan. You don't like it?”

“Well, I can take it… I'm just surprised you drink the bitter kind. I kind of expected you drink sweet coffee.”

“Eh, sweet coffee doesn't do much for me.” Nino shrugged.

 

**10\. Nino was touchy and affectionate.**

Ever since they had sex, Nino had been a lot touchier than usual. He would still wear revealing clothes to tease Sho, but his actions had become even bolder.

At times he would suddenly rest his head on Sho’s lap, sit directly on it, and sometimes he would also grab Sho’s butt. But there were also times where he would lean on Sho, sit next to him, or just hold his hand. Sho liked it, though it probably just meant that Nino was comfortable with him.

One time Nino was weirdly quiet, just leaning on Sho’s shoulder while they were sitting on the couch.

“Your shoulders are really slope-y.” Nino said softly, deadpan.

Sho exhaled while smiling, finally Nino spoke. “They are. You okay?”

Nino gave a tiny nod.

“Alright. If you have a problem or something you can talk to me about it.”

Nino gave another tiny nod.

They stayed in silence for a while until Nino broke it again. “It's nothing really, I just want to rest for a bit.”

From Sho’s shoulders Nino transferred his head onto Sho’s thighs, Nino looking up at Sho’s face.

“Having a roommate is really nice.” Nino smiled.

Sho smiled back, patting Nino's head.

 

**End of Observations**

Sho sighed as he finished typing. Nino passed by and rested his chin on Sho’s head.

“Observations on the new roommate?” Nino read aloud.

“It's my Intro to Psych assignment. I asked you about it remember?”

“Oh, that one. Well, I consented but are you sure you want to include the sex stuff?”

Sho laughed. “It's just a draft. I'll make it more school-friendly later. I still have to expand on each number too.”

Nino took the pen and post-it beside Sho and wrote.

“What are you writing?”

Nino dropped the post-it on Sho’s keyboard.

Sho read it aloud.

“Observations on the new roommate:

1\. Sho is hot.

2\. Sho fucks well.

3\. Sho should fuck me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
